totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Per Ankh
I decided to clean up everything. Congrats on a clean page, my friend! And about the chart, of course I am going to make it, I said I would. Why would I say I wanted to make it then expect you to? :) Kobold Necromancer 23:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the compliment! But as far as non-contestants, I don't think it's necessary, as the Mystery Villain has already said he/she is competing. Therefore, it has to be a contestant. Besides, who of the non-contestants could it logically be? :) Kobold Necromancer 08:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did watch the ones available to me. Don't worry, I swear I will not upload any spoilers, such as who hooks up, who is voted off, who wins overall, and other things that would be big news. Just the little things, like challenge themes and other little things. Will that be alright? :)Kobold Necromancer 01:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) For January's featured article, what about Super VR? The plot is a bit succinct, but overall is a pretty good article with lots of fanart. -Arias- 14:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I like the new template very much! Thank you so much for all you've done for this Wikia! :)Kobold Necromancer 12:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude for the priveledges.AwesomeApprentice5K 16:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry dude, I try not to (two thumbs up)AwesomeApprentice5K 19:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I will bro!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I just really wanted a lot of badges (I got 3 new ones so far!) AwesomeApprentice5K 19:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) That is a lot of edits! I just want a shiny gold badge.AwesomeApprentice5K 19:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool dude!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) SIR! YES SIR!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs some random gun and shots it's head off) AwesomeApprentice5K 23:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) X-P (dead) AwesomeApprentice5K 23:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I'm alive, for the 1944th time. :) AwesomeApprentice5K 02:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (also goes to the island, only to have all the zombies eat my flesh in 5 seconds, nothing left but ones, revives a minute later.) okay 1945th time. Your not the only one powers. (picks up a soda can with my mind.) AwesomeApprentice5K 03:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay!AwesomeApprentice5K 03:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? Where does it say on TV Tropes that I'm a prophet? And why is that? What have I ever predicted to come true? When has anything I WANTED come true in TD? *sigh*Kobold Necromancer 05:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Fused Colin with Clive? Clivin - "I hate the world and everyone in it!" *shoves and punches someone* "You deserved that for being happier than me!" *sniff, sob* "*BLEEP* off!" Something like that. Kobold Necromancer 22:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Only that many edits, huh? Wow. If only I knew what I could edit, since I'm not allowed to go near the episodes unless to correct them. :3Kobold Necromancer 23:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought that was the ROE here, since I shouldn't be uploading the coverage for episodes. But if it's fine, I could a whirl at it. :) Kobold Necromancer 23:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Kind of funny how the creator of the rooms, stadiums, and the whole story, is having trouble finding the private rooms, eh? ;) Kobold Necromancer 01:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So far, none of the others have shown up, but I have my ways of how they will. So they don't have rooms yet, and it is dubious if others will too. I don't need a billion interns that need their own storylines, like how Frank34 had, what, 8 interns? It was impossible to tell who was who from the very start. I'll be fitting in our beloved upstarts, but I don't know how many of them will have rooms. Kobold Necromancer 02:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ I finally perfected adding the new place field to the character template. You can see what it will look like on Bridgette's page. Let me know when you want me to add it to the rest of the characters. Alex531 20:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) True, the "Help These Sections" doesn't get a lot of attention. I changed it around because some of the things really didn't need help and the ones that did needed more attention. But at least I know I have been working on it, because Interactions has always been up there, and I'm working nonstop to fill out Interactions. :) Kobold Necromancer 01:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) From here http://cuttieartgirl.deviantart.com/art/TDI-Activity-in-the-economy-class-281694269 -Arias- 17:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Didja read the comment I left for Bunny Bridgette? It's just not my type of sexy; I love his artwork to death, I liked the drawing a lot, but it's just not how I picture Bridge. :( Kobold Necromancer 02:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Per Ankh I readed that you are a fan of Lord Maximus Code: Total Drama Reality, I was wondering I,m going to make a wiki of Code: Total Drama Reality, do you think you can help and get other people to help? CMR Rosa Hey Per Ankh I just did the Code: Total Drama Reality Wiki, it still in Development but I,ll think you'll like it, I know you said it would be hard to help but I can use all the help I can get, you see I can't post pictures on the wiki, can you post pictures here a link to the wiki CMR Rosa? Code: Total Drama Reality Wiki Navigation Templates Galore Character Navigation Templates and Episode Navigation Templates. Woo, I'm pooped. XD Enjoy! But of course I would forget my sig. :P --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 20:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. If there seems to be a strange thing that happened in the story in a chapter, and it is very unlogical, like in the paintball episode of TDBG it is strange that Chef was called to the front as well as Joel, but didn't help in any way or do anything, as Chris did the demonstrarion, is it worth mentioning? And if it is, where should it be put? I know it is against the rules to completely transform a page, but is it okay to add a category, if one is needed, like the Total Drama Wiki has one called Goofs? Please respond before I forget that I ever wrote this. DarknessOfSoul 17:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Told you whenever I edit here it would be an event. XD Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 06:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Gonna set up an affiliation with one of my Wikis, Richmore Academy. See if you can find any one else with fan TD Wikis we can affiliate with. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 16:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty. Let him know and I'll add it. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 17:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You caught me in the middle of some editing when the message popped up. I've very very sneaky like that. XD Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 17:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) No problemo. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 20:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 20:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *shrugs* I dunno. The only good to come out of this is a chance to up our edit counts. Other than that, just a buncha sad people with nothing better to do than stir up shit. --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 15:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do know. I just started with this episode first because it is my favorite. I also can't edit much as I usually get about 1/2 or 1/4 of an hour to do anything here. Therefore, I cannot make a very big edit on any article and need to make many small ones instead. I also pointed out on my profile that I don't actually deserve many of the badges I earn here. I plan on moving on to another episode as soon as this one is finished. I already have a few in mind. I do hope I didn't sound like a know-it-all, as I definetly didn't mean to. Thank you for reminding me that today is probably the last edit I make on this article. Also, many thanks on fixing my edit the other day. I know squat (I hope I spelled that correctly) about ancient Greece. Anyway, I do want to improve this wiki, so I hope you don't mind me taking my time on this article. However, if you want, I could also switch from article to article, going in circles, improving all of them over time. Please do leave me a note, if you can, so we could discuss this, if it is needed. DarknessOfSoul 16:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm writing this in regard to your last message that I forgot to respond to. I've been working on 2 articles lately, in addition to the one I have been editing so far. I don't know exactly what you meant, when you advised me to work on other articles, as well, so I decided on this plan. If I need to do more, please, just tell me, and I will find more. One more thing: I'm not sure about the promotion, as I'm not exactly doing that much, and even if I did, I'm not very good with responsibility that always comes with higher positions. RSVP as soon as you can, please. DarknessOfSoul 18:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will work on it, although I never thought it was that bad, as there are many articles in a worse state than this one. I did think about it, but decided some of the other articles were in a much more terrible state. That is why I overlooked it at first, but I promise to try and put more detail in it. DarknessOfSoul 16:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm really sorry about not being on the site as much as I used to be. These past few months have been crazy for me; the musical, band, orchestra, and chorus concerts, glee club, and finals! But I promise to get back into the swing of things this summer! Yesterday was last day of school, so I'm ready to get this "thang" started! I <3 Total Drama! 18:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there... I was wondering if you could help out with my new wiki: The Young and the Dramatic Wiki . It's for my latest story over on Fan-Fiction.net. Also, I'll be returning to this wiki to edit for the rest of the summer since I have free time now. I <3 Total Drama! (talk) 17:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! Didn't see the message I've been about in short bursts due to things going down on my end. I apologize for not seeing it earlier. --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 15:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) What? Three edits in a row? Oops, my mistake. If I keep doing that, people might notice :) I'll just get back in my small little comfortable rut. By the way, what articles are you planning on nominating next for Featured Article? How about an interaction for a change? Or either TDC or TDB? Those articles are rather good, you know. DarknessOfSoul ''There's nothing little about my world'' 06:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how about the seasons, then? Their articles are really good, at least in my humble opinion. DarknessOfSoul ''There's nothing little about my world'' 06:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, one tiny edit per day may not be much... but hey, at least I'm contributing, right? BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 13:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I'll do that. :3 BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 13:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) BTW, where is the poll? I seem to have looked everywhere for it and I can't find it. BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 13:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, I just cast my vote! :3 BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 00:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I have a colored version of that BG too, maybe I'll put it up today! BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 13:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep! :3 BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 14:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is CMR Rosa, I was wondering can you help out more with the Code Total Drama Reality wiki? I'll do the best I can! BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 12:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Per Ankh I was wondering what do you like about Code Total Drama Reality, I like the portray of the Total Drama characters, like Duncan and Courtney, I don,t blame Duncan for breaking-up with Countney for the way she act but in Code Total Drama Reality, hell I even like Alejandro Burromuerto who learn his lession and it turn out he has a good reason to dislike his brothers, it turn out he the nice one in his family, personaly I think he been thought enough, both the canon version and this version, Im all for the bad guy getting beat and losing but lava covering him is to much, what do you think?CMR Rosa (talk) 15:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sorry about that! BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 12:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Can we talk?i mean..........look,I'm realy srry for what I've did. but I wanna talk to u and maybe to regular. "... sure we can talk, but I don't really remember you. Per Ankh ED 17:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC)" <---You I actually had no idea about this fanfiction at all. I found Rodney a long time ago...maybe 4 years...and barely took him out again and redid him for my fanfiction. I had never seen any of these characters before and the only reason I did was because I found out that Rodney did in fact belong to someone. http://totaldrama450.wikia.com/wiki/Barry He is now known as Barry and got an almost 100% design change. I would make these if I wasn't so busy making images for my own Fan fiction, which is in the works, and for Total Drama Roleplay Reborn. :o --[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 23:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) See, you jumped straight to the whole banning thing. I had asked him as soon as I discovered who created Rodney. Messaged him on DA and we agreed on Barry instead of Rodney. He isn't based on him because I have never read TDB, so I don't know about Rodney and have nothing to base him off. He used to be. That is true. He isn't based on him. As far as the creation, I didn't credit him because 1. I forgot his name. 2. He didn't create the design that I am currently using. Now that I know his name, I will go on and edit. I don't appreciate the way you jumped straight to the whole ban thing. Kinda sad really. --[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 00:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I have added to your edits on TD:450. The minute I discovered where Rodney was from, I went looking for the creator. I know better than to steal. --[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 00:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Response Oh. Could you possibly tell him? I here Kobold's working on a new story called Total Drama: Diaster Island. When do you think he'll upload it? In response to the message I sent you about asking TKN if he could read his messages: You told me to ask him on DA, but I need a DeviantArt account to comment. I don't have an account and do not wish to get one. Could you tell him on DA? Thanks, 00:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Tigerfang98 This is the message: I highly doubt you are reading this right now, but I have some important things to say regarding your story. First of all, it is my favorite TDI-themed story. It is grammatically correct, and doesn't use incredibly large amounts of profanity, like the rest did. But I did not write this solely to praise you, I wrote this to persuade you to continue this story. You say that you are unmotivated to continue this because recent seasons of TDI have encouraged cruelty as well as the fact that cruel, cheating characters such as Al and Duncan, who are not supposed to be well-liked have large fanbases. I also understand that characters such as Bridgette and Lindsay who were kind in the original TDI were treated poorly or became disgustingly self-centered and mean. By this point, I have about as much faith in this old cast as Noah. You need to continue this story because you are these characters' only hope. I prefer this story's characters to the ones depictid in world tour. You must continue this story to rebel against the Teletoon writers who "took a dive into mean-spirited territory." There are others like you. I am one of many, and you must continue this story to give us more of these characters, not the twisted, messed up ones from World Tour. If that is not enough motivation, I will also include 22 artworks of the new characters and provide a few scenes form TDC/B for you. You are letting your fans down if you shelve the story. If you need ideas for challanges and plot advancements, I've got a million. Just ask. I really don't want this story to die. If you don't choose to continue the story. I understand, but at least give the identity of the mystery villain. This is killing me. I cheer for the heroes (Bridgette and Geoff) and boo the villains (Duncan and Alejandro) 04:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC)tigerfang98 Oh and PS, bring a few TDRI characters here. I really think people like Dawn, B and Brick weren't treated right. You need to redeem them. I am aware that Dawn is in TDB. I like how Kobold was able to use her character in his story. I think he should do that with other aformentioned characters. Did you send him my message? 00:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Tigerfang98 Sorry, I didn't notice it. I can be really slow-witted sometimes. Thanks for sending my message. 02:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC)tigerfang98 Thank you for welcoming me, I finally decided to get an account to help out and get more cool badges.Rocketman777 (talk) 01:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi may i switch the TDBG rookies images with their more Total Drama images of them or should they just stay the same? Rocketman777 (talk) 01:34, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I might be able to put in around maybe 15 of the 22 the rest still need to be drawn by Cid_VicousRocketman777 (talk) 19:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that and can u show me the syntax to make a picture bigger pleaseRocketman777 (talk) 05:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi I want to ask, how do you upload pictures from DA onto this wiki, cause I found a couple of TDBG pictures that I want to put on this wiki?Rocketman777 (talk) 06:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) K Thanks, would the picture of Belinda and other TD girls as bunnies above PG-13 because I was planning to upload those pictures after i download them from DA?Rocketman777 (talk) 06:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well i uploaded the bunny pics and I found a couple of more TDBG rookie pics from Constorion89 I hope they are decent enough, I'll try to find the remaining pics.Rocketman777 (talk) 04:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Rocketman777 (talk) 21:31, November 27, 2013 (UTC) K I'll work on plots later. Rocketman777 (talk) 04:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Hi, don't touch the Team 1 Boat Race, I'm still working on it so please no penalty, I was testing something to see if it works I promise to finish it. I think I got the rest of what his name stupid elimination placement crap that most likely false, did he tamper with anything else. Oops my bad so far I checked all the characters on the elimination table for TDBG and erase the ones with placements when there still in.--Rocketman777 (talk) 07:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) K then, is this what you mean? Rocketman777 (talk) 10:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) That good then that one just a test, I'll put the rest on Rocketman777 (talk) 20:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey if you don't mind me asking, how many badges are there altogether? Rocketman777 (talk) 07:29, January 22, 2014 (UTC) testing something on a different wiki I run. Please ignore. still testing Oh I know that one I got it for the lucky 9000th edit.Rocketman777 (talk) 06:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey did this wiki suffered an outage or something because for 10 minutes I couldn't get on Rocketman777 (talk) 05:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey if you don't mind me asking what time zone is this wiki in for the purpose of badges?Rocketman777 (talk) 00:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude you ever wondered why the writers of Total Drama decided to have a Zombie Zeke? Rocketman777 (talk) 04:24, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I think the reason is that the writers are giving the middle finger towards TKN because they are just jealous of TKN writing ability, since they can't write for shit so they tried to get him to stop writing Total Drama by ruining all of his favorite characters. Oops forgot the signature Rocketman777 (talk) 09:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I actually manage to finish all the confessional catch phrases for TDC now I'm working on the one for TDBG Rocketman777 (talk) 09:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Plus this might be the most I contributed in one day Rocketman777 (talk) 09:21, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you explain to me how to fix a button, atm when I go into TDBG tab and click on location it jumps to TDC locations, can you show me how to fix it so it goes to TDBG locations Rocketman777 (talk) 18:24, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, but do you know what language he coded in or the source place he did the coding, cause I might be able to fix it. Rocketman777 (talk) 18:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) No it alright I can fix it some other time, I'm certain it only one line of code anyways and it really quick, I'll just finish up the confessional phrases for now. Rocketman777 (talk) 09:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I need your drawing skillsdanah (talk) 17:38, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 (talk) 04:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Will there be a season 4? I made a character... Luvin the fluffin101 (talk) 23:14, November 21, 2014 (UTC)